monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Critters 4
Critters 4 is the fourth and last film of the Critters series. Plot Charlie McFadden (Don Keith Opper), the Critter hunter, is about to destroy the last two remaining eggs of the Critter species inside an outer space ship tunnels. At that climatic moment, he gets a weird message from his belt: bio-preservation laws make it ilegal to exterminate any form of life, even it is such a big pain in the neck. A container immediately appears. He has to put the eggs into two different spots of the container. Reluctantly, he does so. However, he gets trapped inside: the door of the container closes down on him, and he gets deep-frozen with the eggs. After 32 years, the space container is found by a miscellaneous crew of a private space wreckage collector. Captain Richard Brapton (Anders Hove) immediately makes plans about making money selling the container and its contents, but Fran (Angela Bassett) is flat against it. They pick it up and try to solve the question of what it is and where it has come from. They find a message from the company Terracor which says that they are going to get a price if they return the container with its contents safely. They just have to take everything to an empty space station to collect the reward. Counselor Tetra (Terrence Mann) tells them not to meddle with the thing by any circumstance. Rick insists on entering the container. The voice of the onboard computer Angela (Martine Beswick's voice) welcomes them inboard and starts a decontamination procedure. Angela does not give Fran clear answers. The space container has got a nuclear core, although there is no radiation. Fran takes a shower and punches Rick, who had come in to watch her. In frustration, Rick frees the refrigerated container. As Angela is not working alright, it does all the oposite of what is told. Al Bert (Brad Dourif) gets an all-level clearance by ordering Angela not to give him an all-level clearance. Rick goes down to the container. He hangs the youngest crewmember, Ethan (Paul Whitmore), because he didn't want to do what Rick wanted. When Rick opens the container, Charlie is well, although a bit confused. The eggs have hutched and the two critters attack and kill Rick. Charlie's weapon does not work well, so he doesn't kill any of the critters, who disappear by their usual means of making themselves into a ball and spinning themselves out of sight. Al goes in search of Ethan, whom he feels responsible towards. Ethan and Charlie walk together seeking the critters. They enter a kind of laboratory still on working condition. Charlie disappears and leaves Ethan alone. He reappears through the waste disposal system. Ethan doesn't want to accompany him, but he doesn't want to be left alone in that weird place, so he finally followsuits. Ethan tries to convince Angela not to complete the waste disposal procedure, but Angela replies that if they were not waste material they wouldn't be in the waste room. Ethan and Charlie run away through the ventilation conducts. Workman Bernie (Eric DaRe) hears Ethan and opens the gate for both Ethan and Charlie to go out of the tunnel. During Fran and Albert's interrogation of Charlie, Charlie realises that 32 years have gone by. He faints. Ethan is the only one who belives that Charlie didn't kill Rick. Ethan enters the computer system pretending to be dr McDormick. They watch a video of dr McCormick (Anne Ramsay) making experiments with something simular to a mutant frog. critters. She says that more funding is needing. They have created a very aggressive spieces and she wants the money to make them self-replicate. Bernie steals McCormick card to enter the pharmacy and steal tones of pills and medicines. Ethan asks where Bert has been. Albert advises Bernie to come back to them though the intercom, but he loses time picking up the pills which have fallen scattered all over the floor. Obviously, Bernie would be the second person attacked by the critters. When the four other people try to help him, it's too late. The critters are now the size of a basketball. Fran, Charlie, Ethan and Albert end up in the nuclear core, while the critters take charge of the ship, pressing bottoms and setting a different course. Frank breaks some of the eggs they find, but there are many and they have to run for dear life. Charlie shoos a critter but kills the controls of the spaceshop on the process. Now, as Albert suggests, they can't do anything apart from being rescued by Terracor. Ethan takes Charlie's gun and leaves the cabin in order to kill the remaining critter. Albert tries reasoning with him to no avail. Ethan goes back to the lab. He finds more hutched eggs but none a critter on sight. Ethan watches a baby and then two adult critters manipulating the lab machinery. Terracor people arrive. Ug (Terrence Mann) doesn't want Charlie or any of the crew to approach him. Ug shoots Albert because he gets cocky with him. Ug behaves towards Charlie as if they didn't know each other, and then he tells his old friend that things have changed. Ethan runs from Ug's soldier men and takes McCormick pass. He closes every door behind him always telling Angela "Do not close door number xx on the fourth floor". An army of critters kill Ug's soldiers. Ethan finds three more eggs. He juggles with them to save Charlie and Fran's lives. Fran and Charlie want to leave in Ug's spaceship. Ethan stays behind and kills an attacking critter. Ug points his gun to Ethan, and Charlie does so to Ug. Charlie kills Ug. Fran, Ethan and Charlie leave the ship just before it self-destroys. Angela pilots. She orders Charlie not to touch anything, so the first thing he does as soon as she has to leave is to make himself the captain of the spaceship. Credits to the background of the starry space. Absolutely no critters were harmed on the making of this motion picture. The ravenous voice of a laughing critter is heard. Fade to black. Category:Films Category:Live-Action films Category:Films and other media Category:Monster movies Category:1990s Category:Critters films Category:English-language films